A Typical School Year
by 98ashleybbz
Summary: What happens when Sassy School Girl Sharpay Evans moves to unexpecting England? A whole lotta drama!
1. Meeting Troy

I love you.

Three words that always will ring in my ears.

Three words that completed my life.

Three words that destroyed it as well.

September 4th 2009

I walked into school. First day. Whispers filled my ears.

"Who is she?"

"What's her name?"

You know? The typical things… So, I finally make it to the office and guess who is standing right in front of me? No, not a teacher. A Greek GOD! And may I say, a total hottie. I was wearing a mini skirt and an incredibly tight t-shirt that was cut VERY low… if I do say so myself. But, it was brilliant. I tapped him on his shoulder and put on my sweetest yet seductive smile.

Sharpay: Excuse me?

Greek God: *Turns around and looks down her top. Clears his throat* Sorry. *Finally looks up at her face.* I'm Troy. *Reaches his hand out*

Oh… So he does have a name? I thought I was going to have to constantly refer to him as "Greek God".

Anyway… Back to our first convo!

Sharpay: *Shakes his hand* Sharpay.

As, I'm sure you can tell by now, I'm not one of those girls that obsess over the first time a boy they like touches them. Sure, we had a spark.

Troy: Are you new here?

Sharpay: Yeah… I moved to England last month. I don't understand anything and I'm meant to be in… Sixth Form?

Troy: Oh. You're a Sixth Former as well? Cool. So am I. *Smiles.* Which advisory are you in?

Sharpay: Err… Advisory?

Troy: *Laughs.* Gimme your papers.

Sharpay: *Hand over her papers.*

Troy: You're in my advisory. *Smiles.* I guess you're stuck with me.

Sharpay: Still trying to figure out if it's a bad thing. *Giggles.*

Then, SHE walked in. She wore a loose summer dress (even though its nearly AUTUMN) but tried to sexy it up by wearing hooker heels and dark make up. She was a joke. It was actually laughable. If my BFFs were here then we would be totally LOAO! LOAO means Laughing Our Asses Off. I have a lot of lingo so you're going to have to try and keep up…

Troy: Hey babe!

BABE? BABE? GREEK GOD AND CHILD PROSTITUTE ARE AN… ITEM? OMFG! Which means Oh My Fucking Gosh in case you don't understand… I can't believe it! HAS ALL THAT SEXINESS CLOUDED HIS BRAIN OR SOMETHING?

Then. He. Did. The. Unthinkable. He… KISSED… that THING!

Troy: Babe, this is Sharpay. She's new. And Sharpay, this is Gabriella. My girlfriend.

He paused between "Gabriella" and "my girlfriend". It was as if he was regretting the fact that he had her.

Gabriella: *Looks Sharpay up and down and smirks.* Nice to meet you.

She is SOOOO lucky our teacher walked in because who knows what I would have done to her if he didn't. He's kinda hot.

Hot Teacher: Welcome back, class. It's your first day and we have a new student. Now, her name is Sharpay Evans and she is the very normal looking blonde in the corner. Give us a wave, Blondie and tell us a bit about yourself.

Embarrassing much? He kind of reminds me of Uncle Jesse from Full House though… Just as sexy as well…

Sharpay: Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans and I just moved here from Cali.

Hot Teacher: Welcome, Shar. You don't mind if I call you that, right?

Sharpay: It's cool.

Hot Teacher: Good good. My name is Jacob Johnson. You can call me Jacob but if you call me JJ I will personally throw a water balloon at you! Now, we have a spare seat next to Mr Bolton. Raise your hand, please.

Troy: *Raises his hand.*

This is going to be a fun year…


	2. Fun with Troy and a New Project

I sashayed over to my new seat next to "Mr Bolton" and gave him one of my signature seductive stares. He watched my hips as I sexily walked up to him. It was right at the back of the classroom and I got HMWW as I finally graced that seat with my beautiful behind… HMWW means Horny Male Wolf Whistles…

Sharpay: Mr Bolton? *Smirks.*

Troy: *Clears his throat.* Err… err… Yeah?

Sharpay: *Whispers in his ear.* Blowjobs don't come cheap.

I know that line is unbelievably slutty but hey… That's me! Anyways, after teasing him with this OSEL his err… T-Rex… proved he was a carnivore. In other words, he cracked a boner… Oh, and OSEL means Official Sharpay Evans Line.

Sharpay: *Sits down.*

Troy: *Squirming in his seat.*

Sharpay: *Trying not to laugh.* You okay, Troy?

Troy: Course.

He put up his hand to answer the question. Mr Johnson picked him… Perfect! I slipped my hand underneath the table and grabbed his… err…crotch.

Mr Johnson: You okay, Bolton?

I laughed under my breath and Troy glared at me. I know he enjoyed it though. He had yelped when I 'stroked his pet' and got Mr Johnson's unwanted attention. He slid his hand under the table and grabbed my hand.

Troy: *Sighs.* Of course.

The class got back to work and I felt a hand slowly creep up my leg. My eyes widened in alarm and I looked down. Small strokes on my inner thigh tempted a moan from my throat. Instantly Wet. He kept his eyes on my face as he did this. Searching for any discomfort.

Now, you're probably wondering why I never gave this guy a hot hand print on his cheek. Well, truth is… it's a part of my plan. I needed to survive at this school. And in order to do that, I would need to do a BAB (Bed and Bash). He was a popular guy and I wanted to be a popular girl. So, I knew what I had to do. He stroked up to my panties (if they were actually there) and now it was his turn to widen his eyes in alarm. I smirked as his ministrations paused. He looked nervous now… as if he didn't know whether he should continue. Awww, sweet… He's a virgin… He's making this too easy.

Sharpay: *Strokes his hand. Leans over and whispers in his ear.* Come on, baby. Give it to me. *Moans quietly in his ear.* Ooh, come on! You got me all wet. I could squirt right now. Finish me off.

I tried so hard not to laugh right there and then. His general stood to attention and was even welcoming me to the school.

Mr Johnson: Now, class. I know that today is our first day and I'm, like, your fave teacher but I have a project for you.

Whole class: *Groan.*

Mr Johnson: *Rolls his eyes.* I don't want to give it to you but the head teacher wants me to sort this. The project isn't as boring as you think it is. Now, unfortunately, this class has too many girls so that means some of the boys will be partnered with girls and some won't. To make this fair, I have decided that the person sitting next to you shall be your partner. As you picked your seating plan at the beginning of the year, that means that most of you have friends as your partners but to those of you that have moved seats because of constant talking. *Glares at a boy with a huge curly afro and Troy.*

That must mean that they sat together at the beginning of the year. And the Child Prostitute and Troy never sat next to each other. She sits next to a black girl who looks really nerdy but you can tell she has an attitude. So, either, Troy and Gabriella weren't dating at the beginning of the year OR Troy really hates her so he used his best friend as an excuse to sit away from her. I could imagine the scene now…

(What happened at the beginning of the year… Sharpay Edition)

Gabriella: So, Troy, baby, sorry I didn't come over last night but I was screwing your best friend.

Troy: Whatever.

Gabriella: Mr Johnson said we could have our own seating plan so I'm sitting next to you whilst I flirt with Mr Johnson.

Troy: *Gets angry.* You know what? DON'T BOTHER! YOU WHORE! I HATE YOUR FRIGGIN' GUTS! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!

Gabriella: *Cries, runs out the room and falls down the stairs.*

The end! Of Gabriella!

(Back to reality)

Oooh, that means that me and Troy-Boy are partners…

Definitely gonna be a fun year…


	3. Meeting Troy's Father

Dear Diary,

I, SHARPAY EVANS, AM PARTNERS WITH TROY, THE GREEK SEX GOD, BOLTON! WOOHOO!

I'll holler at you after I jump this boy! WWNN (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge)!

Troy: So, our project is to take pictures throughout the year. I think we should get to know each other a bit more. For example, what's your middle name?

Sharpay: Marie… Yours?

Troy: Matthew.

Sharpay: Cool.

DAM. Definite Awkward Moment. What do I say to the boy who gets my panties wet with a simple smirk?

Troy: Siblings?

Sharpay: Yeah, one brother. He goes to Julliard in New York.

Troy: Is that where you're from?

Sharpay: Albuquerque.

Troy: Really?

And now the convo flows…

Sharpay: What? Don't I look like an Albuquerque girl? *Raises an eyebrow.*

Troy: *Not sure how to answer. Anxious* Umm… No? Yes… NO! I mean, y-yes… I mean… I don't know!

Sharpay: *Giggles.* It's fine. I hate Albuquerque girls' looks anyways… They are so… ew.

Troy: *Laughs.*

We had gone to this small casual restaurant kind of thing which reminds me a bit of the diners back home. It was this place called Harlem and it has cornbread… It's like Southern style cooking. Never tried it before but it's nice.

Hours had gone by and Troy and I were still sitting in the booth in the corner. We hadn't even ordered our meals yet and were just feasting on cornbread. The manager said we made a cute couple. I looked in the mirror near our table. We did actually make a cute couple. And people who saw us outside kept smiling at us.

I found out a lot about Bolton that day. He has a little sister who is 11 and her name is Lila. He is captain of the basketball team. And works at Harlem, part time. He has a dog called Rocky and his favourite place to travel is Hawaii. He has had 3 girlfriends before the slut that have been long term. He broke up with the first one because she moved. The second one cheated on him with the curly afro dude… who is still his best friend and his name is Chad. The third one fitted him as more of a friend so they are still close. And she even goes out with Chad.

Sharpay: So, the magic question is… Are you a virgin?

Troy: Isn't that kind of personal?

Sharpay: I'll take that as a yes.

Troy: I'm far from a virgin but I am just wondering why you would ask that question.

Sharpay: I'm nosey. Besides, I wanna know everything about you. *Slides her foot up his leg.* And I mean EVERYTHING. *Smirks.*

Zac: *Grabs her foot.* Why do you put on this act? You are not a sket. Stop acting like one. I bet you haven't even had sex before.

It was true. I haven't. But at my old school I was the girl who everyone was friends with but I was also the most hated. I had a lot of boyfriends. And many girls hated me for that. So, they made up rumours. It ranged from sleeping with a teacher to getting pregnant by my brother. I put on this overly sexy and tough shelter that I hoped would help me become popular. But the truth is… I'm a virgin. Nothing's ever been up there.

Sharpay: If you're not a virgin… Then why do you act so sexually incapable?

Troy: Trust me, I'm more than capable.

Sharpay: *Rolls her eyes.*

Troy: My dad works at our school. I bang girls in his office every Thursday at lunch when he finishes work here early. He is obsessed with me achieving in football. He and my mum were going out in secondary school and he believes that she's the reason why he never went Pro. He blames her everyday. So, he doesn't want me to have sex or go to parties or do anything normal because he wants me to "stay focused". I have an extra key to his office so I pretty much do anything in there. Mr Johnson and my dad are like brothers and if he caught me doing anything then he would go straight to my father.

Sharpay: So that's why you stopped in class?

Troy: Yeah. *Glances up at the clock.* Oh shit! Is that the time? I have to go!

Sharpay: What? Why?

Troy: I have football practise with my dad and it started half an hour ago. I'm really sorry, Sharpay.

Sharpay: Can't I come? *Puppy dog face.*

Worked like a charm.

Jack (Troy's Dad): *Shouts.* You're late!

Troy: I know. I'm sorry but me and Shar got carried away.

Shar! HE'S EVEN GIVEN ME A NICKNAME!

Jack: I don't care about "Shar".

Troy: It was for a project for Mr Johnson's class.

Jack: I still don't care. Go get changed.

Troy left me and his dad alone whilst he got changed.

Jack: Who the hell are you?

Sharpay: Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you. *Puts her hand out.*

Jack: Are you banging my son?

Sharpay: *Shocked.* We just met today.

Jack: You didn't answer my question.

Sharpay: No. I'm not.

Jack: Keep it that way. I've got my eye on you.


End file.
